Winter
by Nesloga
Summary: The snow heralds in change; from Red to Allen to Mana.


_Word Count: 780_  
_A/N: Day twenty five of a writing challenge._  
_Summary: The snow heralds in change; from Red to Allen to Mana._

**Winter**

Mana smiles as he twirls, laughing joyfully as Allen bounces around happily; barking as Mana spun, acting the clown that he was dressed as. It was a good day, a very good day! He had managed to secure enough recognition from the audience for the ringmaster to grant him lee way when it came to pets; he would get to keep Allen! At least for another month, that is. Maybe he could somehow work Allen into his routine? If he managed to do that then the ringmaster would have to let him keep him! With that in mind Mana got to work; he would train Allen until they were the most popular attraction at the circus!

* * *

Red is a sullen child, no, that isn't right. Red is more then sullen, more then mere words can comprehend. He is abandoned, beaten, battered, and much more. He's broken, so broken that he cages himself. Locking away the last few tender parts of his heart, making sure that he won't feel _pain_ again. Because he's felt it, again and again, a constant companion. It tore through him when he realized that he was unwanted, both by society and his parents; the only people in the world that were supposed to love him unconditionally.

He protects those last few pieces of his heart that has the capabilities to love; he becomes hard. He takes on the qualities of stone; tough, rigid, and unfeeling. So when Cosimov approaches him and demands that he kills Mana's dog, Allen, he simply shakes his head no. Not because he feels anything for Mana or the dog, but because he _can_.

Cosimov doesn't tale to kindly to his refusal though, he thrashes Red, spilling blood and breaking bones. But Red doesn't care, because the pain he receives from it is no where as painful as when his heart is left unprotected.

* * *

_Mana is sick, but sssshhh! It's a secret! Mana can't know, he can never know! Because that ruins the game, it wrecks it terribly. He's unwell in the head; slowly losing touch with reality. Hush, hush though! Mustn't let him know! _

_He sees things, understand? Things that aren't there! He yells and whimpers and whispers; calling out to his brother, to _Neah_. _

_The ringmaster is getting fed up with it, if Mana didn't have Allen around to attract customers then he'd probably banish the clown! But don't tell Cosimov, oh dear, don't tell him now! _

_Oops, I think Cosimov heard anyway, that isn't good. But then again, who needs a crazy clown? _

_Who indeed?_

* * *

Red stares blankly at the dog, unfeeling. The creature hadn't moved in an hours time and snow had collected in its shaggy fur, it was missing it's daily training with Mana, not that the clown would notice. Mana had started to lost contact with reality, Red suspected that Cosimov had something to do with it. He also suspected that the man had something to do with how lackluster Allen was acting. Oh well, what did Red care? Allen, Mana, Cosimov, none of them concerned him.

Or, they hadn't. But that was before Allen crawled towards him; a whine stuck in his throat, blindly searching for a caring hand to take the agony in his stomach away. Red didn't care, he _didn't_. It _didn't_ matter that Allen showed him affection, licked his hand and barked like he was happy to see him. It _didn't_ touch those forbidden parts of his heart, and it absolutely did _not_ bring tears to his eyes the next day when Allen was found dead.

* * *

Mana danced merrily, laughing loudly as Allen stumbled after him. So they had been kicked out of the circus, who cared? He still had Allen, the only thing left of his dear brother, of _Neah_. And that's all he needed, he only needed Allen by his side, Neah's -now his- faithful pet. It was going to be Christmas soon, Allen's birthday! He should do something for the dog, get him a treat of some sort. After all, Allen is all he needs.

He reminds himself that daily as he goes from town to town, occasionally seeing glimpses of that boy, Red, following him. Which is so peculiar, right Allen?

* * *

_He's lost his mind, ooooh, he's lost it! Thinking that the boy,_ Red_, is his precious_ Allen. _I wonder when he'll realize that they aren't the same? _

_Never you say? Well, I don't know about that… Maybe though. _

* * *

It snows the day that Allen dies, it also snows the day that Mana passes. Allen_Red _wonders if it'll snow when he breaths his last breathe. It would be fitting, don't you think?


End file.
